


You Owe Me

by Watchtower203



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flogging, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watchtower203/pseuds/Watchtower203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese is forced to call upon Root and Shaw for assistance when a new number attends a ladies-only nightclub event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fan fiction, so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Five chapters written with room (potentially) for more. 
> 
> Set pre-'If-Then-Else' and based on the premise Root and Shaw have an established relationship since their first time together at the CIA safehouse in Season 3. 
> 
> The POV changes depending on the chapter, but is clearly labelled so hopefully is not confusing. : )

Chp 1. 

(John’s POV).

“Anything to report, Mr Reese?”

“Nothing as yet, Finch, other than it’s colder out here than it looks. Have you found anything of interest on our new number?” John asked, pulling his collar closer together at his neck to block some of the chilly New York air from penetrating.

“Nothing out of the ordinary” came the reply. “Sophie Kingston, 34 years old, a personal assistant at a highly respected art gallery. All records indicate she’s hardworking, gets on well with her boss and co-workers, has no obvious debts and pays her bills on time”.

“How about outside of work?” John asked, shuffling a little on the spot to warm his toes.

“Single, no children, lives alone, has a pet fish…” Finch replied through the comms. “I’ll keep looking. Do you want me to contact Miss Shaw or Detective Fusco to keep you company?”

“No, I’m good Finch, no need to interrupt anyone’s night off. Let me know if you find anything on the number. She looks to be heading out for the evening”.

“Will do, Mr Reese”, Finch replied before the line went dead.

John watched as Sophie greeted the bouncer at the door to a tall, dark brick building. After a brief conversation she entered through the double doors and disappeared from sight. The thumping bass of some music briefly escaped before the doors closed behind her. John waited a few moments before heading over.

“Evening” he said, nodding to the bouncer and reaching for the door handle.

“Oh, wait up there buddy. You lost?” the bouncer asked. The woman was about the same height as John, and from the way she stood looked to be able of handling herself.

“Just thought I’d get a drink” John replied, “is there a problem?”

“It’s invitation only tonight. Do you have one?” the bouncer asked.

“You know, I must have forgotten it. Any chance you’ll reconsider?”

“Afraid not. You know the saying, ‘not on the list’…”

“…It doesn’t matter?” interjected John, before quickly realising his attempt at humour wasn’t as wise a choice as hoped. The uncomfortable smile he attempted didn’t seem to help either.

“Have a good evening, Sir” the bouncer replied, stepping across to fully block John’s path to the door, clearly indicating an end to the conversation.

Realising his efforts had failed John turned and headed back down the street to the corner, tapping his ear piece as he walked.

“Got a problem, Finch. It looks as though I’ll either need an invite to this party or a back-entrance. You got access to the building plans?” John turned the street corner and began checking for other options.

“An invitation shouldn’t be a problem Mr Reese, it’s a simple text message with a six-digit code. The problem is once you’re inside” Finch replied.

“Why? What have you found?”

“According to Sophie’s search engine history the club has been requisitioned tonight for a special event”.

“And?” John asked, turning in to the alleyway entrance behind the club and spotting a fire exit sign.

“It’s for ladies only” Finch replied.

John stopped his approach to the fire exit and sighed. “It’s their night off, Finch”.  
“I know Mr. Reese, but I don’t see an alternative. Do you?”

Before John could reply another voice cut in. “My ear is burning, gentleman. Is there a problem?”

“Miss Groves” Finch replied. “How did you…?”

“…know you were about to call? She gave me a heads up, Harry. Is Lurch in trouble?”

“He’s fine, thank you for asking” interjected Finch before Reese could respond. “There is just a small issue with our number attending a club event which Mr. Reese is unable to attend…not without attracting some attention”.

“Gotcha Harry. She’s sent me the location. Sameen and I be there in a few minutes”.

“I’m not sure there’s any need to interrupt Miss Shaw’s evening as well, Miss Groves” Finch started to object, but the line had already gone dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2. 

(Root’s POV).

John stepped out of the shadows as the car came to a halt at the curb, and the engine stopped.

“Ladies” he greeted them both with a nod as the doors opened and the occupants climbed out. Shaw nodded back.

“You’re looking frosty, John. There’s a thermos of coffee inside” Root said, handing him the keys.

“Appreciated” John replied. “Main entrance is around the corner. I’ll be here watching the exit”.

“The invitations have been sent to your phones” Harold interjected over the comms. “You should know that the building has metal detectors at the entrance. I can’t disable them without it alerting their central security system and raising attention, so it may be wise to leave your weapons behind on this occasion. Also, my sincere apologies for interrupting your night off”.

“I’m missing the game and I’m not allowed a gun” Shaw grumbled, removing her weapon from her waistband and holding it out for Reese to take.

“Not to worry, Harry” Root replied, smiling at Shaw and dropping her two weapons through the driver’s side window on to the seat. “I’m sure we’ll have fun, right Sameen?”

Shaw rolled her eyes and started heading off down the street, hands stuffed deep in the pockets of her coat. Root gave John a little wave before following after Shaw, catching up with ease with her longer stride as they turned the street corner. 

\---

“Ladies, good evening. Do you have invitations please?” the bouncer greeted them both.

“Of course” Root replied, smiling sweetly and showing her phone screen. Shaw did the same.

“Thank you, and hope you enjoy yourselves” the bouncer said, holding open the door. Root quickly stepped inside, relishing the warmth compared to the cold air outside.

Unzipping her jacket she took a few steps in passing through the metal detectors, and took in her surroundings. The club appeared to be split across two levels. A wide staircase to the left led downstairs, whilst straight ahead there was a bar, a dance floor, and a number of booths with tables dotted along the far wall. The place was busy with lots and lots of women.

The Machine began relaying information in her ear about the location of the exits and the assessed number of personnel inside. Tugging off her coat she gestured to Shaw to take it. “There’s a coat room through there sweetie” she gestured to her right. Shaw rolled her eyes and jerked the jacket from Root’s grasp, before disappearing off in the direction suggested.

“Location?” Root asked The Machine, smiling at a woman who had made eye contact. Interpreting the smile as an invitation the woman started to head in Root’s direction, before making a sharp unexplained U-turn. Root chuckled to herself as she caught sight of Shaw re-appearing in her peripheral vision, and then felt her presence at her elbow.

“Where’s the number?” Shaw asked her, seemingly oblivious to the reaction she had invoked in the potential visitor.

“At the bar, getting a drink. Blonde hair, red top” Root replied, looping her arm through Shaw’s. “Fancy a drink?”

“Yeah. You’re buying” Shaw replied, shrugging off the contact and weaving her way through the crowd. 

\---

"Whiskey with ice, make it a double and then add some more”. The bartender nodded at Shaw’s request. “And for your friend?” she asked, gesturing to Root.

“Vodka cranberry please” Root requested, using the opportunity to lean in and press up against Shaw’s shoulder to make the order and hand over a $50 bill. Pushing her luck she maintained the contact until the bartender returned with the drinks and her change, at which point Shaw shrugged her off and turned to get a better viewpoint on Sophie located further down the bar.

“Who is she with?” Shaw asked, raising her voice slightly to compensate for the music.  
“Not sure” Root replied. “But she seems…friendly”.

The dark-haired woman talking with the number leant forward for a kiss, her hand slipping around Sophie’s hip to cup her ass in the process. Root discreetly watched Shaw watching Sophie and her companion as the kiss became a little more heated, noting how Shaw maintained her gaze whilst simultaneously taking a sip of her drink.

“You ok Sameen? You’re looking a little flushed” Root asked, knowing she was almost certainly pressing her luck now, especially as she took the opportunity of leaning in close to Shaw’s ear to ask the question. Shaw turned her head sharply and was about to reply, but the DJ interrupted and the music dropped slightly.

“Ladies, welcome! We hope you’re all having a good time. Don’t forget the show downstairs starting in just a few minutes!” and the music resumed to the same thumping level as before.

“Sophie is on the move” Shaw said, “come on”. Grabbing her drink Root followed Shaw as some of the women began to make their way towards the staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3.

(Shaw’s POV).

Downstairs Root and Shaw followed the crowd of women along a corridor, passing a number of closed doors, each of which had a small window with interior curtains. The majority of curtains were drawn closed except for one. Shaw spotted Root peeking inside as they passed and start grinning.

“What are you smirking at?” Shaw asked suspiciously. 

“Oh nothing sweetie” Root replied clearing her throat and gently tugging on Shaw’s sleeve. “Look, there’s some sort of stage up ahead” clearly attempting to quickly change the subject.

The corridor was coming to an end with a set of double doors, leading in to a larger room. A small stage had been set up on a raised platform at the front, and to the far side was a bar area. Sophie and her companion mingled with the growing crowd of women gathering near the front of the stage. Shaw pulled Root to the side to claim a free spot against the wall. The floor was slightly sloped down towards the stage, granting Root an even greater height advantage as she took up position behind Shaw.

Scanning the room she noted a possible exit with a fire exit sign rear right of the stage. The bar downstairs was smaller than the one the floor above, and was already full with patrons requesting drinks. Sophie and the dark-haired companion seemed to be deep in conversation, each taking it in turns to lean in close to whisper in the other’s ear.

“Have you synched with her phone?” Shaw asked over her shoulder.

“Yes, but with the extra noise in here She’s struggling to isolate her voice. I’m getting the gist of it though” Root replied, stirring the straw in her drink before taking a sip.

“I can guess” Shaw muttered, watching as the women shared another kiss.

Gradually the lights began to dim, leaving only a spotlight illuminating the stage. The music lowered and the loudspeaker crackled in to life.

“Good evening ladies, and welcome to another exciting, enticing, enthralling evening at The Parlour!” boomed the female announcer.

Some women in the crowd whooped and cheered, clapping their hands in applause. Shaw felt Root shift behind her as the crowd swelled forward a little, encroaching on their space, and she prepared herself to glare at anyone who came too close. “Easy tiger” Root whispered in her ear. “You look ready to start a fight”.

Shaw ignored the comment, swallowing a mouthful of whisky and crunching on one of the partially melted ice cubes. The announcer continued their introduction; “please, show your support as we invite our first dancer to the stage - Cocoa Puffs!”

Shaw choked and coughed as she inhaled part of the ice cube upon hearing the name, and felt Root patting her gently on the back in an attempt to help dislodge the offending item. “Do you think she knows Lionel?” Root asked her, clearly enjoying Shaw’s reaction.

“I…hope…not” Shaw coughed out, continuing to clear her throat. The crowd clapped enthusiastically as a figure appeared on stage, her back turned to the audience.

Shaw noticed the black bowler hat first, perched loosely atop the woman’s head. As her eyes travelled lower she took note of the form fitting blazer jacket, leading down to same very short tailored shorts which looked so tight they could have been painted on to the dancer. The woman’s legs seemed to stretch on forever, ending in a pair of silver, sparkly heels which shimmered in the spotlight. They held a black walking cane in their left hand, and as she turned her head slightly to the side Shaw spotted the black frame of a pair of glasses perched neatly atop the woman’s nose.

Slowly the music faded out and then in again introducing a new song. The woman began to tap her cane in time to the new beat, clicking the fingers of her right hand and swaying her hips in time. Shaw didn’t recognise the track, but was appreciating the way the woman on stage was moving in time with the music. As the tempo increased, the woman spun and flipped her hat off her head neatly in to her hand, letting the wavy brunette curls which had been tightly restrained beneath the rim fall enticingly down across her back and shoulders. Shaw took another quick sip of her whiskey, taking the opportunity to also glance over to Sophie who was still in the crowd, her arm draped around her companion’s waist as they both watched the show.

She felt rather than heard Root move slightly behind her, something briefly brushing across her lower back and then disappearing. Shaw’s attention returned to the stage as a cheer went up, the hat had been tossed in to the crowd and a woman was victoriously holding it aloft. The dancer crouched down to use the cane as a make shift pole, performing a grinding hip movement, thrusting back and forth before returning to standing. The spotlight briefly reflected off the glasses which were still somehow perched on the dancer’s face, and Shaw felt a slight sting in her lower lip as she realised she was biting down on it.

The contact at her lower back returned and lingered as Root leaned in to whisper in her ear. “See something you like?” Root asked, her left hand toying with Shaw’s waistline caressing the skin underneath the shirt at her back. Root’s right hand still held her drink which was pressing gently on the back of Shaw’s right arm. The hot and cold contrast of Root’s fingertips compared to the drink made Shaw shudder. Root clearly felt the reaction and chuckled slightly, the exhaled air tickling the side of Shaw’s neck.

The dancer on stage moved across the platform, evidently comfortable in her body and also in the ridiculously high heels, enticing the audience as she went. Shaw caught a glimpse of a tie tucked neatly inside the blazer, but it was clear she wasn’t wearing much else. As if on cue, the dancer popped open the buttons of the blazer to confirm Shaw’s suspicions. Leaning forward towards the front row of the crowd, the woman shimmied her shoulders and removed the blazer, tossing it to the side of the stage. The cane quickly followed the same route, and both hands came up to rest on her small, perky breasts. Her head was thrown back with a look of ecstasy on her face as her hands palmed her breasts, to the delight of the crowd based on the cheer in response. The glasses still somehow remained on her face but had skewed slightly to the side. Shaw felt an overwhelming urge to climb up on to the stage and adjust them back in to place, and felt herself step forward. A slight tug on her waistband brought her out of her daydream, and she felt herself being pulled back against Root. Flush against the taller woman’s body she felt Root’s hand move away from Shaw’s lower back to trace a path across her left hip and slide in to the front pocket of her black jeans.

“Do you want me to stop?” Root asked, nuzzling her nose in Shaw’s hair, her fingers in the pocket slowly trailing a lazy circle against her thigh through the fabric.

“No” Shaw whispered. Again she glanced at the number quickly but Sophie was in the same spot with the same woman. Her attention was perhaps more focused on her companion than the tall brunette half-naked performing for them, as both seemed to be enjoying another heated kiss. Shaw returned her focus to the stage. The dancer had begun to loosen her tie, tugging gently at the knot at her neck to remove it. She twirled it above her head before it too was thrown in to the cheering crowd.

Shaw felt the fingers withdraw from her pocket and trace a slow route up and under her shirt, making contact with the sensitive skin above her waistband below her belly button. The digits seemed to radiate heat as they made contact with her skin. Root continued to nuzzle at Shaw’s neck, teasing the flesh with her teeth, then alternating with a gentle kiss.

“Don’t you dare leave a hickey” Shaw warned, nudging Root slightly with her elbow. She felt Root bite down a little harder than before.

“Hmmm…maybe later” Root replied, her voice holding a hint of defiance. “And maybe here” she gestured, sliding her hand higher under Shaw’s shirt to pinch the skin at her ribs. Shaw hissed at the flash of pain but made no comment in response.

The dancer drew Shaw’s attention back to the stage as she pulled a chair out from behind the curtain at the back, and gestured to a woman in the audience to join her.

“Have you ever had a lap dance Sameen?” Root asked, grinding her hips suggestively in to Shaw’s ass, her fingers dipping back down to play near her waistband again.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Shaw quipped, drawing another pinch from Root.

“Tsk tsk, no teasing Sameen” Root replied, turning her head to gently bite down on Shaw’s shoulder through the fabric of her shirt. Shaw writhed under the contact, her grip on her whiskey tumbler tightening in her right hand as she brought the glass to her lips again to take a sip.

The dancer on stage had positioned her willing participant on the chair facing the audience, and was busy writhing in the space between the woman’s bent legs. The glasses had finally gone from her face, and Shaw momentarily mourned their loss. She watched the dancer cup the woman’s face and pretend to lean in for a kiss, before spinning and arching in to her lap.

Root’s fingers dipped slightly below Shaw’s waistband, twisting her hand to create room. “Widen your stance” Root commanded. Shaw complied, her eyes glued to the stage as the dancer returned to grinding on her participant’s thigh, the tight shorts riding up slightly. “Wider” Root demanded, and Shaw shifted her feet again as Root’s whole hand slid in to the space between Shaw’s jeans and her underwear. Shaw had a quick glance around her to check if anyone was watching, but everybody seemed too engrossed in the performance or with each other to notice.

Shaw was wearing her regular boy-shorts, and realised in a moment of short-lived embarrassment how drenched they were as Root’s fingers teased at her centre through the fabric. Root clearly noticed too and moaned obscenely in Shaw’s ear, which only encouraged a further flood of moisture from Shaw in response. The fingers drew faster and tighter circles against the fabric, intermittently brushing against Shaw’s clit.

“Inside” Shaw whispered. She reached for Root’s wrist to direct her hand where she needed, and Root adjusted her stance to step closer to Shaw’s left, bringing her hand up slightly before dipping back down again this time beneath the cotton underwear.

Shaw groaned as Root’s fingers made contact with her wetness, closing her eyes and her head lolling back slightly on to Root’s chest. Root’s fingers made quick work spreading Shaw open, dipping a finger lower and lower, before entering inside of Shaw in one smooth movement. Shaw’s left hand remained on Root’s forearm, her nails digging in to the soft flesh leaving little crescent shaped indentations.

“Open your eyes, Sameen. Watch the show” Root whispered gently, biting down on her earlobe, and Shaw obeyed. The dancer had divested herself of her shorts, and was continuing to perform her act now in just a thin, lacy black thong. The participant’s hands were groping at the dancer’s thighs, running her hands across the bare flesh.

Shaw could feel herself building to release. Her breath was coming in shorter bursts, matched in kind by Root who was also clearly aroused, as she felt her breath tickling her cheek. Root added another finger inside and Shaw whimpered, though she’d deny it if asked of course. She licked her lips, realising how dry they had become and downed the rest of her whiskey. Grinding her hips to match the movement of Root’s fingers stroking inside her, Shaw was climbing steadily higher to release.

“I’m close” she whispered to Root, gripping her forearm impossibly tighter. Her eyes closed as she relished the sensations of the fingers inside her, and the pressure of the heel of Root’s palm which kept pressing against her clit.

“Utoh” Root said, abruptly stopping her ministrations. Shaw’s eyes flew open and she felt Root’s hand pull away. “Sophie is on the move”.

“What?!” Shaw demanded, a little too sharply. She quickly scanned the crowd and spotted the blonde head bobbing its way back towards the double doors leading to the corridor, the dark haired woman just behind her.

“Are you kidding me?!” Shaw exclaimed, dropping her empty whiskey glass, not caring if it smashed or not.

“Come on” Root said, gently sucking on the two fingers she had just had knuckle-deep inside Shaw, and turning to follow the number.

Shaw took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself. Her pulse was still thumping in reaction to being so close to release, and she was highly aware of the wetness gathered at her centre as she turned and strode after Root’s disappearing form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 4 & 5 to follow shortly....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Root's POV for this next chapter.

Chp 4. 

(Root’s POV).

Out in the corridor Root caught a glimpse of Sophie and her companion disappearing into one of the rooms up ahead. After the door closed the curtains were also drawn. She slowed briefly to allow Shaw to catch up, and took a sip of her drink as she waited. The ice had melted into the alcohol dulling the flavour, but it mixed exceptionally well with the lingering taste of Shaw on her tongue.

Root noted Shaw’s tense posture as she barged through the double doors. The corridor was empty apart from three women in conversation at the bottom of the stairs further ahead. Root could hear the bass of the music thumping upstairs, feeling it pulsing through her. She was highly aware of how close Shaw had come to…well, coming…moments earlier. Her own arousal had increased at the sight and sensation of Sameen almost coming apart in front of her.

“They’re in the second to last room on the left” she told Shaw as she approached. Shaw nodded and headed down the corridor. “There are no cameras in the room. She’s blind but is monitoring her phone” Root advised.

“Are you two ladies looking for a room?” came a voice out the blue. It was one of the women at the end of the corridor.

Root stepped forward, her demeanour notably shifting to appear inquisitive as she approached the stranger. “Maybe. What…erm…what are they for?” though she had already guessed the answer.

“They’re our private rooms for those seeking…well…privacy” the woman chuckled. “Most of them are nice and comfy, but there are couple for those seeking something a little more exciting”.

“Oh, really?” Root blushed, pretending to be embarrassed. “And the windows?”

“Those inviting spectators can leave the curtains open, otherwise they’re kept closed for privacy. All the rooms are taken at the moment, if you’re willing to wait I’m sure we can accommodate for you and your companion shortly”. The woman gestured towards Shaw, who was stood further down the corridor, glaring intensely at nothing in particular.

Root turned to look and noted Shaw’s pupils were dilated, her breathing was coming faster than normal as though she’d just been for a jog, and she was clearly struggling with the urge not to break something.

“Thank you, yes. We will wait”. Root turned and headed back towards Shaw, who avoided making eye contact as she approached.

“Come on” Root said, taking Shaw’s hand. She moved to position Shaw against the wall opposite the room Sophie and her companion had stepped in to. “Do you want another drink?”

“No” Shaw growled, leaning back against the wall and thumping it with her fist. “Just…give me a minute”.

Root nodded, and positioned herself close to Shaw, leaning forward to block the view of the women at the stairs, but permit Shaw full view of the window to Sophie’s room. The curtains were drawn, but there was a sliver of light coming around the edges and down the centre parting, allowing a slight view inside.

“I can’t see anything from here” Shaw complained, gesturing to the room. “We need to move”.

“Where to?” Root asked, before letting out a surprised squeak as Shaw suddenly propelled her across the corridor to the opposite wall. Her back thumped against the surface, and she felt a splash of liquid as her drink sloshed over the rim of the glass and on to her hand.

Shaw pressed herself closely against Root, their legs interlocked, her hands either side of Root’s waist pressing into the brickwork. “Here” she stated, turning her head slightly to try and peer inside the room.

Root shuffled her stance and glanced down the corridor. The women had paid no attention to their change of position, too busy conversing about something else.

A loud cheer went up from the room with the stage and she turned her head to look, but nobody appeared through the doorway. The music upstairs had changed to a slower beat, the bass still reverberating through her body. She felt Shaw shift her stance, her leg brushing against her thigh.

“I’m sorry we were cut short earlier” Root whispered, taking the opportunity to brush a strand of hair behind Shaw’s left ear. Shaw tilted her head slightly away from the contact. “I promise I’ll make it up to you” Root offered, smiling down at the woman pressed up against her.

“Yeah. You will” Shaw replied, a statement more than a question. Shaw leaned closer and pressed herself against Root’s thigh. In response Root bent the knee slightly, lifting the leg to make contact with Shaw’s centre, eliciting a slight moan from Shaw.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish…again” Shaw groaned, reaching for Root’s hip, and gripping it hard with her left hand.

“I’m not” Root replied, arching her hips forward to make more contact.

“Jesus Christ Root” Shaw whispered, pressing her forehead to rest against Root’s shoulder. Root could feel Shaw gently grinding down on her thigh, the heat piercing through her clothing. She remembered how wet Shaw had been, and remembered the taste.

“Kiss me” Root murmured, barely a whisper against Shaw’s ear. Shaw lifted her head to look at her, moaning before grasping for Root’s neck, pulling her forward to brush their lips together. It was gentle at first, Shaw nibbled at Root’s lower lip before slipping her tongue in. Root responded, clashing their teeth briefly as their tongues battled. Sameen tasted of whisky and desperation. She felt Shaw’s movements against her thigh grow faster, and felt the hand grabbing at her leg, fingers hooking up and under the thigh to keep the pressure where Shaw wanted it. Needed it most. Shaw had been so close moments earlier, it clearly wasn’t going to take much to bring her back to the precipice again.

“Number in imminent danger. Respond immediately”.

Root stiffened at The Machine’s sudden voice in her ear and dropped her drink, pulling back from the kiss in the process. Shaw ignored the reaction, her attention seemingly focused firmly on the thigh between her legs.

But she did notice when Root sharply shoved her back a step. “Sorry sweetie. Time to move” she urged, surging towards the door housing Sophie.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Shaw exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5.

(Root’s POV).

“You’re doing it wrong” Root stated in a matter-of-fact tone as she barged in to the room.

The dark haired woman visibly jumped, clearly not expecting the interruption. She was stood facing the door positioned behind Sophie who was standing in the middle of the room, hands bound above her head to a metal frame with leather cuffs, her ankles also bound at the base. Around Sophie’s neck was a leather belt, pulled tightly around her throat cutting off the airway. The dark-haired woman’s hands were clutching the leather, but her grip had slackened from the shock of the interruption.

“The intent shouldn’t be to choke them out…unless they ask you to of course” Root explained with a smile.

“Stay back!” the woman snarled, regathering her senses and tightening her grip. Sophie jerked in her restraints, her hands clutching futilely at nothing, scrabbling for purchase on the cuffs without much success. She was gasping for air, her eyes bulging in their sockets, her face bright red.

“Here, let me show you” Root offered, moving around the left side of the frame and reaching out her hand, seemingly ignorant of the woman being strangled in front of her. With her attention drawn towards Root’s approach the woman didn’t spot Shaw as she emerged through the doorway, propelling forward and delivering a powerful left hook to the woman’s face. Thrown backwards by the strike the woman lost her grip on the belt, collided with the wall and slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Root quickly reached for the belt, unhooking the loop and removing it from around Sophie’s throat. Sophie gasped and coughed, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks, struggling to catch her breath.

“Just relax. You’re ok” Root offered, unlocking the cuffs at the wrists and then the feet. Immediately Sophie dropped to her knees, her hands coming to her throat and mouth, her coughing and spluttering continuing.

“Here, small sips, slowly” Shaw offered, holding out a water bottle she had retrieved from a small fridge in the corner. Sophie took it gingerly, still struggling but the discomfort clearly easing. After a few minutes she had recovered enough to take a sip.

Root moved to check on the unconscious woman, patting down her pockets and retrieving a phone and purse with ID inside.

“Karen Jones from Chicago” she read aloud from the driver’s licence. “An alias no doubt”. Unlocking the phone Root scrolled through the recent messages, handing the device over to Shaw after a couple of seconds.

“She has a photo of Sophie, and some messages from ‘J’. Harry, I’ve blue-jacked the phone, are you seeing these?” Root asked in to her comms, checking the rest of the purse for anything of interest.

Shaw scrolled through the messages, reading them for herself whilst staying crouched next to Sophie, helping her shaking hands to hold the water bottle.

“Yes, Miss Groves. It looks as though Sophie was the intended target of an assassination tonight. ‘J’ is Joanna Monroe, Sophie’s employer. I’ve located some incriminating emails on Miss Monroe’s email server which indicates she recently purchased a fake Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec painting, and Sophie inadvertently witnessed its delivery working late one evening. Detective Fusco is on route to Miss Monroe’s apartment as we speak to make the arrest. How is Miss Kingston doing?”

Root watched as Shaw helped Sophie to her feet, both of them looking a little unsteady, though Root guessed for entirely different reasons. “Doing much better, Harry. She’s going to have a very sore throat for a few days. And probably some trust issues”.

Shaw gave Root a look at the last comment, shaking her head incredulously as she helped Sophie out the room. She could hear Shaw conversing with the woman outside from earlier, explaining something had gone wrong and Sophie might need some medical attention. She turned her head as she heard movement behind her and spotted the previously unconscious woman now awake and attempting to stand again.

“How’s the nose, Karen?” Root asked, placing emphasis on the name. “It looks a little bloody from here”.

Karen gingerly touched her nose as she got back to her feet, and looked visibly angry as she came away with blood on her fingers. “You broke my nose, you bitch” she spat, flicking the blood from her fingers and advancing towards Root.

“Actually, that wasn’t me. I just distracted you so my friend could punch you in the face” Root replied, stepping backwards away from the advancing woman and moving towards the doorway. Catching her heel slightly on the lip of the doorframe Root stumbled backwards in to the corridor, feeling strong arms immediately wrap around her waist to catch her as she fell. Karen took the opportunity to bolt out the door heading back towards the stage area. She barged through the double doors and out of sight.

“John, the perp is heading for the fire exit. Tall, dark hair, got a broken nose” Shaw said in to her comms.

“Got it. You two okay in there?” John asked.

“Yeah, we’re good. Speak later” and she cut him off. Root regained her footing as Shaw withdrew her arms from around her waist.

“Nice catch” she quipped, smoothing the fabric of her top back in to place where it had ridden up during the fall. She noted how Shaw’s eyes widened a fraction at the sight of Root’s stomach before it disappeared back under her top.

“Hmmm? What?” Shaw asked, clearly not realising Root had said something.

“Come on sweetie, shall we get out of here? You can still catch the end of the game if we hurry” Root moved to step past Shaw towards the stairwell, but stopped as she felt a hand wrap itself around her wrist.

“Not yet” Shaw said, tightening her grip a little and pulling Root towards her.

“Oh?” Root asked, turning back to face Shaw.

“Our room is free” Shaw replied, nodding her head in the direction of the doorway. Root felt herself grinning as she peered inside.

“And you owe me. Twice in fact” Shaw claimed, her fingers gripping slightly tighter around Root’s wrist.

“Hmmm…you do realise I wasn’t to blame for those interruptions, right?” Root replied, twisting her wrist out of Shaw’s grip to reach for Shaw’s jeans. Shaw allowed herself to be tugged forward by the belt loop.

“Doesn’t matter. You still owe me” Shaw replied defiantly, her gaze focusing on Root’s mouth, looking as though she was about to lean in for another kiss.

“Well…” Root continued, tugging on the belt loop again to manoeuvre Shaw’s willing body and turn it towards the door. “I’m sure we can figure out some way I can repay the debt”.

Letting go of her grip Root gave Shaw’s ass a little swat before she pushed her gently ahead of her in to the room, closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, the kudos, and the comments everybody. 
> 
> I am very very tempted to write a 6th chapter but will only post it if I can do it justice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after some (brief) deliberation, I decided I wanted to write a 6th chapter as it felt very mean to leave Shaw hanging at the end of Chapter 5 like that. 
> 
> Some new tags have been added for this chapter and the Explicit warning is certainly warranted here. 
> 
> Sorry (not sorry) for how long this chapter ended up being. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint Slytherin620 and Rsfchicken!

Chp 6. 

(Shaw’s POV)

Shaw let herself be pushed forward in to the room, and finds herself smirking at the tingling sensation in her left butt cheek from the cheeky slap Root had delivered to it a moment earlier. As the door closes softly behind her she takes the opportunity to properly examine her surroundings in more detail. 

The metal frame dominates the centre of the small room, the leather cuffs hanging loose from when Root had freed the number minutes earlier. To the right is a small fridge stocked with bottled water and some sort of branded sports drinks Shaw had never heard of. In the far left corner stood an upright cupboard, and positioned next to it a large wicker box with lid. Looking over her left shoulder she spots a single metal chair in the corner. 

“Not too late to back out” Root taunts, breaking Shaw’s concentration. Her voice holds that annoying sing-song tone which somehow makes Shaw both equally aroused and irritated. Root steps forward to press herself against Shaw’s back, her hands running from the shorter woman’s shoulders down to her elbows and back up again. “You ready?” she whispers in Shaw’s left ear, gently biting on the lobe.  
“Born ready” Shaw replies, spinning out of the taller woman’s embrace to face her and pull her down for a kiss. 

The kiss is rough and desperate, all tongues and teeth, and Shaw groans into it. Root’s hands are grabbing at Shaw’s ass, pulling her close and slipping her thigh in between Shaw’s legs in the process to press against her. Shaw’s hands tangle in Root’s hair, desperately clinging on as she grinds down against Root’s firm thigh.

“No interruptions this time sweetie” Root says, pulling out of the kiss to bite at Shaw’s neck. Shaw moans in reply and tilts her head to the side, offering Root more of her neck to focus her attention on. Teeth dig in to the cords of muscle and tendon and Shaw’s breath hitches in response. 

She feels hands slide up under her shirt, bunching the material together as it is pulled upwards. Disentangling her fingers from Root’s hair she allows the t-shirt to be pulled over her head and watches as it is slung out of sight over her shoulder. Root quickly returns to her previous position, moving her head lower to focus on the collarbone, alternating between using teeth and tongue. 

“Root…” Shaw groans, shifting her stance in an attempt to gain a better position to grind against Root’s thigh. Root seems ignorant of Shaw’s efforts instead sliding her fingers around to unclasp Shaw’s bra before hooking the straps and tugging them down her arms. Again Shaw offers no resistance as the item is removed and flung in the same direction as the shirt. The momentary chill on her breasts is short lived as Root covers them with her mouth and fingers, swirling her tongue around an already erect nipple and scraping her teeth over the increasingly sensitive flesh. 

Something close to a whimper escapes Shaw’s throat, and she feels Root smirk against her chest before attention shifts back to the nipple. Fingers pinch at the other bud, rolling it between the thumb and forefinger and sending little bolts of electricity to Shaw’s already throbbing centre. 

“I swear to god Root” Shaw exclaims breathlessly. “If I don’t come soon I’m going to break something”. Root chuckles and bites down a little harder than before on the pliant flesh of Shaw’s breast before raising her head to look at Shaw. 

“And I believe you, sweetie” Root replies, gripping Shaw’s biceps and walking her backwards until they are closer to the wall. “So let me see if I can assist with that”. Shaw is pushed backwards into the wall and landing with a thump that momentarily forces the air from her already breathless lungs. 

Before she can protest Root advanced, hands roaming across her chest and stomach, pinching and scraping and teasing the flesh. Shaw’s hands move to grip at Root’s waist but are swatted away, so instead she places them palm flat against the wall to support herself as Root’s fingers yank open the button of her jeans and unfastens the zip. 

There’s an urgency to Root’s movements Shaw truly appreciates, and she licks her lips in anticipation. She watches Root pull at the jeans and slide them down to below Shaw’s hips, leaving her room to slip her right hand in to cup Shaw’s centre through her underwear. The boy-shorts are drenched, almost uncomfortably so but Shaw doesn’t dwell on it for long as she relishes the feeling of Root’s hand finally touching her where she needs it most. The long digits are stroking the length of her through the fabric in a way which Shaw finds utterly distracting. 

“You’re so wet Sameen. Is this for me?” Root asks, her voice muffled as her mouth returns to focus on Shaw’s breasts. 

“Who else would it be for?” Shaw gasps, arching her chest forward in to the exquisite contact. 

“Maybe you were thinking about the dancer?” Root asks, swirling her tongue around a nipple. 

“Honestly?…” Shaw groans. “I was thinking of you as the dancer”. 

Root lifts her head at the comment, her face sporting the largest grin. “Really?” she asks. 

“Ah ha” Shaw replies, hips moving in response to the fingers which had begun to move at a faster pace at her centre, still outside the fabric but successfully drawing Shaw closer and closer to the release she was craving.

“You know” Root whispers, leaning in to briefly kiss Shaw’s jawline. “I own a blazer. And shorts”. Shaw groans again, eyes closing as she begins to form a picture in her mind of Root in the clothing. “And some heels” Root continues, her breath tickling against Shaw’s flesh. “Hmmm…and glasses”. A nibble at Shaw’s lower lip, gone before Shaw can kiss back. “And a bowler hat”. The fingers are moving faster now, pressing harder against Shaw and brushing repeatedly against her clit. The sensation is overwhelming and Shaw struggles to maintain her breathing. “And a black…lacy…thong” Root whispers, biting down on Shaw’s neck at the tender spot below her ear. 

The image alone is enough to tip Shaw over the edge and she jerks against Root’s hand, her centre clenching pleasurably around nothing as the fingers continue to tease at her through the fabric. Her hands move to clutch at Root’s shoulders to stop herself from falling forward and Root uses her position to help keep Shaw pinned to the wall. The fingers continue to glide over her sensitive flesh at a slower rate, and Shaw takes a shuddering breath before collapsing back against the wall.

Root continues to nibble at Shaw’s jawline, worrying the flesh with gentle bites before teasing the area with her tongue. “You’re so sexy when you’re coming, Sameen” she says, slowly leaning in to kiss at the corner of Shaw’s mouth. 

“Less talking Root” Shaw demands as she regathers her senses, pulling her in for another deep but brief kiss. “I want you naked. Now. And handcuffed to the frame”. She begins tugging at Root’s shirt, attempting to remove the offending garment and weighing up the odds of whether Root would forgive her for simply ripping it open. 

Hands grip at her wrists and her hold on the clothing is lost as her hands are tugged aside. “Oh sweetie. It’s so cute that you think you’re in charge here” Root admonishes, leaning forward to deliver a chaste kiss to the end of her nose. “But I’m the captain of this ship”. Pulling Shaw away from the wall she steps backwards and leads the smaller woman in to the centre of the room to stand beneath the frame. 

“Now be a good girl and take off your jeans” Root commands, releasing Shaw’s grip to turn and collect the chair from the corner. Shaw briefly considers rebelling against the instructions but decides the benefits of behaving are almost certainly going to be more rewarding than the consequences on this occasion. She bends over and unlaces her boots and kicks them off to the side, removing her socks and slinging them away as well. By the time she has gotten to her jeans Root has positioned the chair in front of her by a few paces and is stood behind it facing towards her, watching her. 

Slowly Shaw inches the jeans lower over her thighs, shimmying her way out of the clothing until they pool in a pile around her ankles before removing them entirely and throwing them in the corner. 

Root’s breath noticeably hitches as her eyes openly travel the length of Shaw’s body from her head to her toes, and back again. Only the underwear remains, and Shaw can imagine how they look if how wet they feel are anything to go by. Slipping her fingers into the hem of the fabric at her hips she awaits Root’s command to remove them. 

Root simply smirks and nods at her to give permission. Shaw pulls the fabric down and slips them over each foot before discarding them in the same direction as the jeans. 

Shaw never was one for modesty. Her time in the military taught her there was no time to be shy, not in the sleeping and living conditions she had experienced. But stood here now with Root gripping the top of the metal chair so tightly the fingers were turning pale, and sporting a look that suggests she is practically fucking her with her eyes, Shaw felt both vulnerable and simultaneously very very wanted. 

Slowly Root steps forward, raising a hand to run the fingertips across Shaw’s collarbone and down between her breasts. “Why am I the only naked one?” Shaw asks.  
“Just lucky I guess” Root replies, her hands moving to Shaw’s hands to interlock their fingers. Slowly Root lifts Shaw’s arms up towards the cuffs. 

“Now, I know you can break free of these within seconds if you chose to. So I’m not going to lock you in” Root explains, directing Shaw’s hands towards the leather straps above her head. “Instead you’re going to hold on like this…” and she wraps Shaw’s fingers around the straps themselves. “The only rule is that if you let go, I stop”. 

Root’s fingers remain on top of Shaw’s for a second as the words sink in. And then they and she are gone as she moves towards the cupboard in the corner. “Let’s see what’s in here shall we?”

Shaw’s fingers slide across the leather to adjust their grip to a slightly more comfortable position. The cuffs aren’t too high so she doesn’t need to stand on tip toes, but she knows with time the blood will drain from the limbs and her shoulders will go numb, making it harder and harder to hold on. 

She can hear Root rustling behind her, and murmur something that sounds like “come to mama”. Twisting her head she tries to see what has grabbed the hacker’s attention, but Root’s body is blocking the view. She can see the top cupboard door is open and there are boxes stacked on the shelves, all about the size of a shoe box and a dark colour with little purple ribbons. 

Root appears to have removed one of the boxes, the ribbon discarded to the floor. Her focus is on a small card instead and she starts to read it aloud: 

“Dear guests,  
Inside this box are some little gifts,  
Designed to give you such a lift,  
Be warned they’re not for the meek and mild,  
For these free toys will drive you wild,  
Regards – The Parlour”. 

Shaw rolls her eyes at the little rhyme. Root doesn’t seem quite as incredulous, rummaging in the box and viewing the contents, her demeanour clearing indicating her excitement. 

“How do you feel about blindfolds, Sameen?” Root asks without turning around. 

“Hmmm…maybe if you were wearing it” Shaw quips, adjusting her grip on the leather again. “And nothing else”. 

“Now there’s an idea” Root replies, turning to smile over her shoulder before returning her attention back to the box. Shaw hears the sound of cardboard and plastic packaging tearing, but still couldn’t see what had gotten Root’s attention. 

“We know you deserve a good spanking. But would you enjoy one?” Root asks, slapping what sounds like a paddle against her hand. 

The noise makes Shaw shudder, and she remembers the sensation earlier of Root swatting her ass. 

“I’m not opposed to the idea” she replies, attempting to keep from sounding too eager. “Good to know” came the response, before more rustling was heard. 

Shaw could feel her frustration levels rising again as Root continued to focus her attention on the box. The orgasm had taken the edge off but only slightly. It still baffled her how this woman was able to have such an effect on her. Shaw had a three-night-only rule of quick, hard fucks with nameless faces. She had lost count now of the number of times Root had stayed over at her apartment, a place which was quickly becoming ‘their’ apartment based on the number of drawers the hacker had claimed for her clothes. And the amount of computer equipment scattered around the place. At least Root had stopped leaving it on the floor for Shaw to trip over or step on. 

More packaging is torn apart, cardboard by the sound of it. Shaw takes a peek over her shoulder again, and the image makes her breath catch in her throat. Now she remembers why she loved being with Root. 

The hacker had discarded the box to the side and was casually swinging a leather flogger in her right hand seemingly testing the weight of it. She catches Shaw looking and smirks, her eyes flashing dangerously. 

“I found something better than the paddle” she says, gesturing to the item in her hand. She walks, or rather saunters, around to stand in front of Shaw. 

“So I see” Shaw replies, her voice huskier than intended. Root gives the item a gentle flick against her left palm, the noise causing Shaw to shiver in anticipation.  
“Can I?” Root asks, raising the flogger so that the strips tease across Shaw’s chest, tickling the skin. 

“Yes…” Shaw whispers, watching Root as she moves around Shaw’s body and out of sight to position herself behind her. She gave no warning for the first strike.  
Shaw gasped at the contact, and her body rocked forward. Root’s hand slid quickly across Shaw’s shoulder blade, gently caressing the targeted area. The hand felt hot against the tender skin. It continued down her back and across her buttock, only to be withdrawn and replaced with the second strike. Shaw hisses at the momentary pain. A third strike across the other butt cheek quickly followed, soothed again by one of Root’s hands. The alternating sensations of the flogger and Root’s smooth hand was sending Shaw crazy, and she couldn’t help but writhe on the spot, gently rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate some of the throbbing that had renewed at her centre. 

A sharp strike across the back of both thighs had Shaw arching forward again and she bit back a grunt of pain, firmly gripping the cuffs to avoid losing her hold. 

“Keep them open, Shaw” Root commands, tapping the end of the flogger against Shaw’s inner thighs. Shaw obediently spread her feet apart to a wider stance. “Good girl”. 

The next hit struck across already tender skin on her buttocks, and Shaw grunted a little this time from the sting. She hadn’t been lying when she’d admitted to enjoying this sort of thing. Pain and pleasure were closely intertwined in her mind. A good fight and a good fuck both left her sated and soaking. 

Root’s hand was moving again, sliding across Shaw’s lower back and over her right hip as she moved to stand in front of Shaw. 

Shaw noted Root’s breathing was coming heavier than before. She guessed from the exertion and also her arousal. She could see Root’s nipples pressing against the fabric of her shirt, and Shaw longed to take one in her mouth. Root’s breasts were just the right size, small and pert and very sensitive to Shaw’s tongue. 

The movement of Root’s arm caught her attention just before the next strike landed, aimed across the top of Shaw’s right thigh. “Oh fuck!” Shaw hissed, writhing in the restraints. Another hit quickly followed across the top of the other, and Shaw fought to not bring her legs closer together again. Her head rolled back and she closed her eyes briefly, relishing the stinging sensations. She heard the whoosh of air before the next strike, again aiming for the top of her thigh to strike against already tender skin. 

The texture of the flogger pressing gently against her pussy brought her gaze and attention back to Root. 

“May I?” Root asks, gently rubbing the tendrils against Shaw. Shaw arches her hips a little to meet the item, and nodded at Root. 

Slowly Root withdrew her arm a short distance, before delivering a strike to her centre. It was much gentler than the others, but it felt like an explosion for Shaw. A flash of heat coursed through her and she cried out, jerking forward and almost losing her hold on the cuffs. Root’s hand quickly came to cup the sensitive skin, gently stroking back and forth to soothe the area. 

“You’re so fucking wet” Root whispers, stepping in close to kiss Shaw. Shaw struggled to kiss back, too busy gasping and attempting to calm her breathing. In the end she just nodded at Root, letting the hacker kiss her open mouth and jawline. 

Slowly Root removed her hand and raised the wet fingers to her mouth, moaning obscenely as she sucked them clean. Shaw watched Root move out of sight and back towards the box, placing the flogger aside.

“You’ve been such a good girl, Sameen. So I have another treat for you” Root said, picking up another item from the box. 

Shaw tried to think of some witty response to make but her brain was struggling to focus on the sensory overload she was experiencing. Her skin felt like it was on fire, particularly where the flogger had left its mark. The skin on her thighs was reddening, the individual tendrils of the flogger clearly identifiable. She guessed the image was the same on her back and ass. Taking a shuddering breath she adjusted her grip on the cuffs again, slowly rolling her shoulders to ease some early numbness. 

Root moved back in to view, hiding something in her hands behind her back. “Close your eyes” she whispered. 

Shaw instantly obeyed, and felt the air shift as Root moved closer. Fingers at her centre spread her open and she arched up to meet them as one digit slipped in side and then withdrew, replaced moments later by two digits. 

“Hmmm…keep going” Shaw murmurs, slowly grinding forward to meet the digits. The fingers slid back and forth twice more, avoiding hitting the spot Shaw knew would help push her over the edge. 

“Keep them closed” she heard Root say as the fingers withdrew. Shaw was about to protest when another item was pressed inside her instead. Shaw struggled to keep her eyes shut, her curiosity desperate to see what the item was. It felt small but slid snugly inside her, the shape teasing against her insides. The item seemed to curve up and Shaw whimpered as it pressed against her gspot. 

“Comfortable?” Root asked. Shaw opened her eyes and saw the taller woman was kneeling in front of her looking up, as if worshiping at an altar.  
“Gods yes” Shaw replied, moving her hips slightly to test whether the item shifted or not. 

“Good, then let’s begin” Root replied with a dangerous smile. Shaw hadn’t spotted the second item in the hacker’s other hand. A small device with some buttons. 

“What’s tha…oooooh fuck!” Shaw exclaims, her question forgotten as the answer hit her like a lightning bolt. The vibrations pulsed through her and Shaw felt herself clenching around the device inside her. 

“It has a few different settings…ah, here we go” she heard Root say. 

“Jesus Christ Root!” and Shaw struggled to keep upright, frantically clutching at the cuffs as her knees temporarily gave way. The device felt like it was rotating, the motor in the device twisting around and around. The rotations were agonisingly slow, teasing and caressing her insides. 

Hands slid up the each of her legs, brushing over the skin tender from the flogging. The momentary flash of pain brought Shaw slightly back to her senses. Looking down she saw Root leaning forward to kiss and bite at her stomach. 

“Hmmm…” the hacker said between bites. “I promised you a hickey” and she rose up slightly to bite at Shaw’s abs. Sucking in the flesh until her mouth hollowed out before tonguing at the reddened area. Shaw sucked in her breath, her centre clenching around the device as the pain and pleasure sensations flooded her brain. Breathy little noises escape before Shaw can stop them, and Root bit down again on the tender flesh. 

Shaw can feel small tremors in her lower stomach, involuntary spasms which preclude what are usually the most intense orgasms. “Root…please…lower…ugh gods…I’m really close” Shaw cries out, surprising herself at how desperate she sounds. 

Root eagerly kisses down the toned stomach, her hands sliding up to grip Shaw behind her thighs to hold her steady. The hacker laps at Shaw’s clit with her tongue, alternating between small flicks and longer strokes, both of which leave Shaw seeing stars. 

The device inside Shaw continued to rotate inside her, brushing intermittently against her gspot. Whatever this thing was, it was going on Shaw’s Christmas list. Maybe even above the Ruger semi-automatic she had had her eye on for a while now. 

Shaw was getting so close. Whatever Root was doing with her tongue and lips was driving her insane. She just needed a little bit more, a little bit harder. Tangling her fingers in Root’s hair she pulled the woman’s head closer, directly her just where she needed. 

“Oh…that’s it…yes…right there…yeeessss….” grinding herself against Root’s mouth and tongue, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm about to take hold.  
“Wait. No. No. Don’t stop. Root. Don’t stop!” Shaw exclaims, roughly gripping the hacker’s hair attempting to pull her back to her. To make matters worse the device inside her was slowing down and then stopped altogether with both its vibrations and rotations. 

Root slowly stood up, Shaw’s hand still tangled in her hair. Carefully she disentangled the fingers and kissed Shaw’s knuckles. “You knew the rules Sameen” she whispers, her voice holding a hint of disappointment. 

Shaw suddenly realised her error, and jerked back her hand as if it had been burnt. “No…no no no…that was a mistake” Shaw reaches back up to grab the cuff, regathering her grip. “I didn’t mean to let go”. 

“I know sweetie, but rules are rules” Root replies, gently kissing the smaller woman. Shaw could taste herself on Root’s lips as she kisses her back. Gently she attempts to hook her right leg around Root to pull her in closer, but the hacker isn’t complying. Instead she’s stepping away. “Maybe you just need a break” Root muses, slowly sitting down on the chair in front of Shaw. “I could use a little bit of relief”. 

Shaw is about to protest, but Root’s movements catch her attention. The remote control is placed aside on the edge of the chair as her fingers slowly begin to unbutton her shirt. Shaw’s eyes widen as she realises what Root is planning. The fingers trace a path down her stomach, undoing the buttons as she goes. She’s not wearing a bra underneath, and Shaw can see the swell of each breast in the exposed gap between the fabric. Root’s fingers continue to her waistband and pop the fly, before dragging the zip down. 

“I’m going to give you a second chance” Root explains in her matter-of-fact voice, though it holds a breathless edge to it. “Don’t let go off the cuffs” Root continues, edging her jeans down her legs as she kicks off her boots one after the other. “And do not come before me”. 

Root is splayed on the metal chair, jeans pooled at her feet and shirt hanging open. But it’s the underwear Shaw is focused on. The thin navy blue lace with a tiny bow. Root once again reaches for the remote and presses two buttons. The device responds and Shaw groans again as the teasing, or maybe torture is the better word, resumes. The vibrations are faint and the rotating motor is set to slow, much too slow to give Shaw the release she wants. 

Shaw watches as Root gently discards the remote to the floor. “It’s set to steadily increase to full power over the next few minutes” Root explains, her left hand slowly gliding across her stomach up towards her right breast to slip under the shirt. Shaw can see the fingers moving under the fabric, rolling the nipple in the way Shaw knows Root most enjoys. 

Root’s right hand traces a path across her thigh before rising up to her waistband. Shaw’s eyes meet Root’s gaze as she dips the fingers lower, and Shaw can see the arousal flare as the digits make contact before the hacker’s head lolls back slightly.

“Oh yes…” Root breathes out. Shaw’s imagination runs wild as she watches the fingers move beneath the fabric. 

“Are you wet?” Shaw asks breathlessly. 

“So wet” Root replies, the angle of her hand changing to dip lower. Root lets out an obscene moan and Shaw guesses she’s slipped inside.

“How many fingers?” Shaw asks, shuddering a little as she feels the device speed up inside her. 

“One” Root murmurs, “only one”. Her eyes are closed, her head hanging back, her mouth open and making small whimpering noises. Shaw wishes she had a damn camera right now, the sight of Root splayed on the chair and fucking herself is beyond hot. She licks her dry lips and shifts her stance to distract herself from coming from the sight. Root moans again “now two fingers”. 

“By the gods Root” Shaw whimpers. Root’s hand is moving faster at her breast, the motion forcing the shirt to slide to the side exposing her to Shaw’s gaze. She can see Root teasing and pinching at the erect nipple, remembering how Root loves it when Shaw bites down on the sensitive flesh. Shaw suddenly has an image of Root writhing in nipple clamps, the metal digging in to the tender buds, and wishes she hadn’t as she almost comes from the image. The frustrated noise she releases grabs Root’s attention, and her head lifts up and her eyes open. 

“Don’t you dare” Root warns her. 

“God Root…ugh…I’m so close” Shaw can feel the vibrations increasing, the rotations have sped up to hit repeatedly against her gspot now. She literally feels like she’s going to explode. 

“So am I sweetie” Root replies, her movements becoming faster and more frantic, before her body suddenly jerks once then twice. Shaw watches her back arch and lock as Root cries out, head flung back as the orgasm claims her. 

Shaw bites down on her lip to stop herself from coming, and tastes copper on her tongue. The device must be at 100% now, the vibrations are fierce and the rotations are too fast, the pressure on her gspot consistent now. 

“Root!” Shaw cries out, her resolve finally faltering as the orgasm crashes through her. Only the vice-like grip on the cuffs keeps her standing as her knees buckle and her hips grind back and forth, riding the wave that has smashed in to her. Shaw isn’t known for being vocal but she can hear herself crying out uncontrollably from the sensations. Slowly the cries fade to a whimper as the vibrations and rotations slow to a stop and the wave subsides. She can feel the spasms continue in her lower belly as she continues to involuntarily clench around the device, riding out the last of the orgasm. 

Root’s moans draw her attention back to the seated woman. Root has both hands between her legs now and is moving frantically beneath the underwear, her head flung back and her eyes closed as she desperately chases another orgasm. Regathering her feet Shaw releases the cuffs and staggers forward slightly, her muscles screaming in protest. Ignoring the pain she kneels between Root’s splayed legs and grabs at the underwear, ripping it aside. The action momentarily shocks Root and her head shoots up and eyes open, but she doesn’t stop her movements. Root has two fingers inside herself whilst the other hand desperately rubs at her clit.

Shaw groans at the sight of how wet Root is and the image of her fucking herself in front of her. Grabbing at both wrists Shaw wrenches the hands aside and buries her face in her pussy. She’s so wet Shaw struggles at first to latch on to Root’s clit, but manages to on the second attempt to gently suck down on it. Root cries out and digs her hands in to Shaw’s hair, holding her close and smearing herself across her face. Her hips ground forward as Shaw uses her tongue to flick against the clit repeatedly and she uses the opportunity to hook her hands under Root’s thighs and lift both legs to place them on her shoulders. The position opens Root up further to Shaw’s exploring tongue, and she takes the opportunity to slide it between her folds, humming as she does. The moans above her are getting louder, although somewhat muffled by the thighs pressing over her ears. Dipping her hand lower Shaw easily slides two fingers in to Root’s centre as she sucks again on the clit. 

“More…Sameen…more” Root cries, her fingers tightening and releasing against Shaw’s scalp. Shaw relishes the pain as Root fingers pull at her hair. She adds a third finger and begins thrusting inside her, feeling Root shudder around her as she finds and hits a sensitive spot again and again. Shaw’s thrusts speed up, and she feels light-headed as the thighs tighten around her head. All she can hear is the pounding rush of blood in her head and she draws Root’s clit again in to her mouth and gently sucks. She struggles to keep up the contact as Root arches off the chair, her hips thrusting forward into Shaw’s mouth as the intense orgasm claims her. Root is normally vocal, but Shaw is both surprised and somewhat proud at the string of “fucks” she’s drawn out of her on this occasion. She can’t get enough of the way Root is clenching around her fingers either as she continues to move inside her. 

Root’s hips jerk as Shaw releases her hold on her clit and she takes a deep gasping breath. Slowly her fingers slow as the spasms reside, though Shaw can still feel Root gently clenching around the digits. A quick kiss to her folds has Root weakly shoving at Shaw’s head. 

“No more…” Root whimpers. Slowly Shaw withdraws and lowers the legs from her shoulders, rubbing at the muscles to encourage the circulation to return. Root has her eyes closed again and is taking deep shuddering breaths. 

“You ok?” Shaw asks, gently running her hands up and down Root’s calves. 

“That was intense” Root replies, slowly opening her eyes and leaning forwards to kiss Shaw. “You ok?”

“Oh yeah” Shaw replies with a grin. “Shall we get out of here? John had better have left the car for us”. 

Slowly Shaw staggers to her feet, her muscles stiff and sore and protesting. The movement reminds her she still has the device inside her and she reaches for it. Root’s fingers get there first, sliding gently between her folds to grasp the end. Shaw whimpers as it is removed, and immediately mourns its loss. “We’re keeping that” she says, nodding at the item. 

“Of course sweetie. I plan on keeping the entire box” Root replies, grinning dangerously at her. 

Gingerly Shaw retrieved her clothes from where they had been scattered around the room and got dressed. Root did the same, complaining as she did about the torn underwear, to which Shaw simply responded with a roll of the eyes. She watched Root gather the different items and place them back inside the box and closing the lid, before slipping the box under her arm. 

“Shall we?” she asks, opening the door and stepping out in to the corridor. 

“Root?” Shaw calls after her. 

“Yes sweetie?”

“Do you really own that stripper outfit?” 

She’ll consider Root’s grin to be a “yes”.


End file.
